


It Did Get Us There, Didn't It

by TheCoasts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, this isn't angsty i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoasts/pseuds/TheCoasts
Summary: Yang's ability to always have a bad timing and Ruby's high-pitched squeal featuring Blake wondering why she even started dating her girlfriend and Weiss pondering what she did to end up with such idiots as her teammates





	It Did Get Us There, Didn't It

     “You know Blake, I love you.”

     “Yeah, I love you too Yang but-”

  Yang didn't let her finish her sentence.

     “I still remember the first time I saw you at the Academy. I was introducing Ruby to you but really you had sparked my interest and I just had to know what you'd be like.”

     “Yang-”

  Yang tutted so she would stay quiet, which Blake did, stunned to silence.

     “And then we became partners, and I was overjoyed. And it's simple to say now that the more time we spent together, the more I was falling for you. It was so easy, too! And then we got separated for months and yet we still managed to find our way back to each other. I never hated you, and I had missed you like I somebody had tore a hole inside my chest.”

  Blake grabbed her wrist and moved forward.

     “Babe-”

     “Shh, I'm not done yet.” Yang rolled on the side. “And it made me realize that I never wanted us to be apart from one another, and we've been together for four years now... So, I think you should marry me.”

  Blake almost tripped.

     “Wait, what?” Yang kept running around, circling around her partner. Blake couldn't believe her ears –all four of them. “Xiao Long, are you seriously _proposing_ in the middle of a fight?”

  Weiss ran past them, creating an icy slide so Ruby could speed up towards the target.

     “Yes, she is! And now if you two don't hurry along, there'll be no one to marry!”

  The last part seemed to wake them up as they went back into action. Yang used Ember Celica to propel herself upward, then plunged right back, firing a shot to strengthen her punch, sending the Grimm's head crashing against the ground, where Weiss and Blake kept him from getting back up. Ruby sped up and used her scythe to cut off the head, making the beast disappear. They all quickly jogged back to meet up and assess for injuries. Once they were sure no one had been seriously wounded –just a few cuts and bruises–, Yang suddenly turned serious again and turned her head towards Blake's.

     “You know, you never really gave me an answer.”

  Blake met her gaze and smiled, ignoring Ruby's confused look.

     “You already know my answer,” she said, rolling her eyes.

  Yang grinned.

     “Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it. Just for posterity,” she replied opening up her arms and gesturing for Blake to come.

     “Shut up.” Blake crashed into her, her hands coming together behind Yang's neck, beckoning her to come closer. “Yes, Yang. I'll marry you.”

  Neither of them were sure how long exactly they kissed for. She just knew one minute they were standing there, in close proximity and the other they had almost become tangled with one another, losing themselves into the embrace, until they finally pulled apart when an awkward cough was heard. Out of breath, they turned to face their teammates. Weiss couldn't even try to hide her smile if she wanted to and Yang had barely the time to cover Blake's cat ears when Ruby let out a high-pitched squeal that would have for sure deafened Blake. The faunus shot her a grateful look. When she was done, Ruby ran into them, almost tackling them both to the ground if it hadn't been for their huntresses reflexes.

     “I'm so happy for you two!”

  Weiss came to their rescue, slowly prying the youngest member of the team off the newly engaged couple.

     “Congratulations, you two. It's about damn time.”

  Yang chuckled while Blake put her arm around her waist.

     “Now let's go home because I need a shower.”

  Weiss had no problem with ruining the moment, and both Yang and Blake looked at her with deadpan stares.

 

* * *

 

  It had been a long day, and they finally were able to relax once they were both on the couch of their cozy apartment. Yang had her arm around Blake's shoulders and was showing some old photos on her scroll, most of them from back when they were all still at Beacon. Pictures of the team during the first semester, of them all dressed-up for the dance. Selfies of Yang with Ruby, with Blake. Some candid shots of team JNPR.  
     “You know,” started Blake, her eyes never leaving the photographs in front of her. “I’m still amazed at how much we’ve all grown.”  
  It was true. After defeating Salem, Qrow and Ozpin had judged good to give them some time off, which they almost refused at first, determined to prove their worth and capabilities. But all things considered, they had taken down what anyone would see as pure evil and maybe then a break would not be such a bad thing. After all, how long had it been since they were able to spend time together without the impending threat of the end of the world observing them from the shadows. And so they went.  
  At first, they all stayed together. After having been traumatized by the events of the past year, they weren’t ready yet to depart on their own. No one could blame them. In a year, they had lost and faced more than anyone, the clear signs of grief and pain still engraved in their traits. Their journey took them back to Mistral first, where they stayed a few weeks, just relaxing and healing, enjoying each other’s company. They were still training because one never knows what might happen, and they had arrived too far now to throw cautiousness away. Everybody bonded and even Qrow found himself chuckling at the sight of those teenagers —who weren’t really teenagers anymore— sitting all together joking and pranking each other. Sometimes, at night, the nightmares would find them, but they were never alone through it.  
  The people of Menagerie, along with the Belladonnas, ended up returning to their island during those weeks. Blake promised to actually visit more often and, surprisingly enough, Ghira and Kali extended the invitation to Yang, whom accepted it eagerly. “ _See Blake, I told you your parents would like me!_ ”. And they actually did like Yang, which only made the faunus smile at her girlfriend. She had proven herself so many times during those hard and dark times, it was no wonder Blake’s parents had warmed up to her with no further efforts. Once they had departed, the rest of the group decided it was time for them to leave as well.  
  The remaining people —composed of team RWBY, Jaune, Ren, Nora, Oscar and Qrow— continued directly to Patch. It had been months since Tai had seen both of his daughters and, once he saw standing there, safe and sound, in front of the door, he actually rubbed his eyes and pinched himself on the arm. Both girls rushed into his arms when he realized that they were really here.  
Then, a camp was organized near the house. Tents were surrounding logs that themselves circled a fire, where they all sat at night and told stories of their childhoods and common folktales. During the day, everyone was busy, either cleaning their weapon, training or taking strolls around the woods. Yang decided to use that time to introduce Blake to her father, who took that opportunity to test out the doting father gig with the well-known threats in case Blake broke his daughter’s earth, Yang becoming more and more pale next to them. She was about to defend Blake when Tai started laughing and hold out his hand for Blake to shake, welcoming her to the family.  
  After that, everybody started to head into different directions, each of them following the paths that had been awaiting them ever since the day they stepped into the hall of Beacon Academy.

 

* * *

  
     “You know, it’s still weird to think that we graduated without ever really graduating?” Mused Blake, her head still resting against her _fiancée_ ’s shoulder. She was right. After all the services and sacrifices the teams had made for Remnant, they had been given their professional status, making them some of the youngest huntsman and huntresses in all four kingdoms.  
     “Yeah, but I’m not about to complain. Not having to study anything for three more years really is something I’m grateful for!”  
  Blake chuckled at that and shook her head.  
     “Okay. But we still had fun during the sole year we studied at Beacon.”  
  The room fell silent, both reminiscing about the past. They had lost friends along the way, and even if it had been six years since the Battle of Beacon, the memory of Pyrrha hadn’t left them.  
     “We went through so much,” whispered Yang.  
Blake couldn’t prevent her eyes from looking at Yang’s prosthetic.  
     “There are few things I wish I could change,” she continued, their fallen friend’s name hanging in the air but never getting past her lips. “But the rest of it? No.”  
  At Blake’s surprised look, she waved her left hand around to make her point.  
     “I mean, it sure wasn’t fun. We both know that. But a few good things came out of it, and I don’t regret them because it did get us there, didn’t it?”  
  And Blake wondered when and how she had gotten so lucky, for someone like Yang to love her with so much devotion and simplicity, even after all her mistakes and missteps. She buried her head in the crook of her soon-to-be-wife’s neck.  
     “Yeah,” she whispered softly against her skin. “It did.”


End file.
